1. Field
This disclosure is concerned generally with resealable fluid entry devices and specifically with an improved entry port for the introduction of fluids into parenteral fluid administration equipment.
2. Prior Art
Various re-sealable devices are known for introducing solutions of pharmaceuticals into containers or administration sets for other pharmaceutical solutions. Typical of these are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,332,418; 3,990,445; 4,048,995; 4,048,996; 4,076,023; 4,219,912; 4,279,352; and 4,294,249. Injection sites of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,229 are commonly used on a volumetric measuring chamber which forms an essential part of some parenteral fluid administration sets. The injection site devices of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,900,028 and 4,207,988 are often found useful with parenteral solution containers.
In the manufacture of injection site devices, it is important that the design of the device provides for a relatively simple and inexpensive manufacture. Although the prior art devices have met these goals with varying degrees of success, we have now found that injection site devices can be made in a very simple, reliable, and economical manner which, quite surprisingly, has not been previously recognized by those skilled in this field. Details of our invention are disclosed below and in the Figures.